


Always Happy

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: *My children never returned from stealing pretties* the Sewer King thought. Scowling, he wandered.





	Always Happy

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

*My children never returned from stealing pretties* the Sewer King thought. Scowling, he wandered. The Sewer King paused after he saw one of his pet alligators. His eyes settled on the alligator as it wagged its tail. He smiled. He scratched its snout.

''You're always happy,'' the Sewer King said. His scowl came back. He never heard footsteps of his children. *The little monsters always cause me to scowl. They talk during lessons. They don't always return with pretties for their king.*

The alligator continued to wag its tail. 

Many children appeared with pretties. They approached the Sewer King with caution. Their bodies tensed as they looked sheepish. 

The Sewer King's scowl remained after jewels were dropped near his boots. He watched as they ran from him. He turned to the alligator. His eyes widened the minute it collapsed. *A sick pet? I never knew.* The Sewer King viewed the alligator's tail descending and never moving another time. He tried not to imagine a barren area.

Tears appeared in the Sewer King's eyes. A few of them ran down his face. His shoulders slumped before he sobbed. 

The alligator's spirit materialized near the Sewer King, but it was never viewed at all. It wagged its tail as it remained by him.   
Always happy.

 

THE END


End file.
